


【呈红】命

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 有兄弟夺爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: ooc，民国风，cp是贺呈x莫关山
Relationships: 贺呈/莫关山
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ooc警告，自嗨产物，文笔很烂，没有逻辑， 主角是大哥和莫关山

贺公馆近来不顺心的事颇多，前是贺大少爷去谈生意谈得有点曲折，费尽心思终于把这笔生意给拿下了，贺大少爷并没有因此舒下心来，而后是贺大少爷去捉他那个到处逍遥的二弟的时候，发现他与男人厮混，两人已在绣花棉被里风雨一番了，小小的破房里满是腥臊的闷气，底下那个男人抽出手气喘吁吁抚摸着贺小少爷的头，流连忘返，眉目满是情事之后的温存，柔柔软软的，像是溢出春水似的，撩人得很。

贺大少爷挥了挥手让底下人退下，自己站在门口点起根烟，烟雾遮眼，贺大少爷昂着头颅睥睨着男人，细细地打量，那男人也不害怕，薄薄的胸膛白的发亮，交错纵横的痕迹，青红交加添上一层暧昧，可以看出两人在他没来抓之前搞得有多疯狂了。

“你胆子倒是不小。”贺大少爷磕着烟灰说。

那人缓缓掀开眼皮，听到这话不为所动，撑起身子看着贺大少爷：“贺二少来买春，我卖春，都是自愿。”

“呵，倒是说的出口。”贺呈挑起眉。

“这没有什么说不出口的，我本来就是做这个的，贺大少来抓二少回去，不会把我也抓过去吧？”男人撑起身认真地问了这个问题。

贺呈抽烟的手顿了下，烟过肺慢慢吐出来，眼前的场景竟给他一种肉欲的美感，白得发光的男人脸上浮出认真的神情，绣花的被子盖着胸膛，往下，往下是什么，他很想看一眼，脑子里翻涌着思绪，面上还是不为所动看着男人，掸了掸灰，抬起那双深沉的眸子：“不一定，进来！”

说完一挥手，门口进来几个打手，身穿清一色的黑西装冲到那张旧床一把掀起被子，把不省人事的二少爷架起来给他套衣服，那男人反应不过来睁着惊恐的眼使劲捂着被子，他什么都没穿，他扔在底下的衣服被那几个打手踩得乌糟糟的，不成样子。

贺呈站在黑暗处冷看，看男人的狼狈，又气他弟弟的乱玩的脾性，那几人套完衣服把人架出来，临走时跟贺呈鞠了一躬说办好了。贺呈点点头，手上的烟灰砸到手背上，有些烫，眉毛往下压，感觉有点痛，翻得乱糟糟的房间里床上那个惊慌失措的男人微张着嘴，是个没领头的娼妓，把自己拉出来卖，该说是聪明还是可怜呢……

汽车锃亮，顶上落着几簇雪，司机为贺呈打开了后座的车门，人迟迟没有进去，而是站在那条石头缝里涌出的小沟旁抽烟，压着帽显得阴翳，最近的事情多像块石头坠在心头上，宽阔的臂膀释出一丝疲意，吸入的尼古丁让人冷静，抬眼看着飘雪的天，忽而想到了那个男人，糅杂着纯和真与他身上的各色痕迹产生了强烈的反差，贺呈把烟蒂掷入沙地里，白雾弥漫转头对着身后的下属说：“把人带回贺府。”

莫关山好不容易等人走了，下床拍了拍衣裳勉强可以蔽身，刚穿上内衫就听见门咣当一声被踢开，外面的强光刺痛他的眼，天旋地转间让人捂住了嘴扛出去塞进车里。

跟个被土匪恶霸强拉进山寨里的深闺女子，睫毛抖得厉害，眼皮盖住了怯懦，没了刚刚那种颓靡的灵光，战战兢兢站在贺呈面前。

可他没看他这副狼狈的模样，聚精会神捣鼓着那台巨大留声机，起身手指一拨针压，流淌出一声娇俏含蜜的女声，黄莺一样唱出：

浮云散，明月照人来，

团圆美满今朝醉。

清浅池塘，鸳鸯戏水 ，

红裳翠盖，并蒂莲开……

戛然而止让莫关山从歌曲美好的幻境中清醒来，这种靡靡之音是他没接触过的声音，虽说此时此刻相处在一个屋子里，但上流社会的世界是他无法想象出来的奢华和新奇，把他强撑的自以为高贵和娇媚一下子给击碎了，其实不过就是低廉的谄媚。莫关山低下头揪紧单薄的衣裳，欧式装潢的屋子安静地可怕，贺呈掀开西装下摆懒懒插着裤袋，斜撑在皮沙发边：“好了，听也听完了，知道我为什么抓你来吗？”

他直接用“抓”这个字眼，莫关山眼皮一跳预感不是什么好事，吸了吸鼻子，略结巴说：“不……不知道，但我觉……觉得贺大少是想……”

莫关山闭嘴不说了，忽而又像豁了出去直视着贺呈，问：“贺大少是想杀了我吗？”

“想听真话吗？”

莫关山不语，他确实不知道贺呈想干什么，想羞辱还是把他杀了剐了，在这个大冷天的，他认了。

贺呈靠在主坐沙发里，眼底威严又涣着不可言喻的光，犹如主宰万物的神祇望着渺小的蚂蚁。

“做我的情人。”


	2. 命2

那是不容拒绝的意思，就要这样强硬地决定了莫关山之后的命，霎时不可置信、踌躇的心绪全翻涌到脸上，那张脸上是苦巴巴的神情。

贺呈见他是这幅样子，知道他心里所想，点起烟磕着烟灰缸故意说：“和老头睡，跟着我不好吗？

这句反问让莫关山一愣，他天生不是什么干净的人，碰到贺呈这种英俊的男人跟他说这种话，是他之前烧高香都得不来的事，只是……

“我跟二少爷睡过了的，你……你不介意？”莫关山憋出这么一句话来，是想恶心贺呈和弟弟睡同一个男的，不膈应吗？

而且莫关山这个人自由自在惯了，像只笼中雀被人养着，他宁可陪着糟老头子睡觉。

贺呈眉毛一挑，颇有兴趣的模样，轮廓有型的脊背离开沙发随着动作而展示出他的魅力，手肘搁在膝盖上，自身流淌的全是用权势和金钱涵养出来的气势，眼底暗涌的势在必得让莫关山心惊，他觉得自己在这么个人物面前说这种话简直就是大逆不道，此刻呼吸都不由自主地放轻了。

“我……我说错话了，对不住，是我腌臜。”莫关山最后只能懦懦说着，用自辱的话换取贺呈的手下留情。

是惧怕的。

寒意渗入皮肤，连手都冻青了，身上点点斑驳的吻痕显得更不堪入目，贺呈眼中的戾气一凛，转头朝偏房喊道：“李叔，带他去洗澡，把他那身皱得发透的衣服给我扔了，找几件干净的衣服给他换。”

李叔从偏房阴影出来，微鞠着背，听着贺呈这么说有些反对：“大少爷，这人……二少爷现在还没醒，这……不该…”

“李叔！”贺呈语气一变，带着强硬，“多话了，我有我的打算。”

“是。”

作为老人他是为了贺家两位少爷好，那有些话也不能说太多，毕竟主人在那里。李叔点了点头，泛白的鬓角映衬那慈润的脸，看向莫关山时没有把不悦挂在脸上，态度良好地将莫关山请往客房。

走廊挂着西洋油画，都是些大自然的风景画，莫关山瞥了一眼无心观赏，李叔回头看了他一眼，打开走廊最里的房间。

“我是贺府的管家，先生，该怎么称呼您？”李叔把人带进客房后，招呼着下人拿些干净的衣裳来，自己走进浴室里放热水，做完这些恭敬地问莫关山。

莫关山情绪不高，李叔这么问，他迟了一两秒钟才反应过来，哑哑地：“我叫莫关山，您怎么叫我都可以。”

李叔点点头：“莫先生，热水我给你放好了，衣裳也拿来了，您请便吧。” 招手让站在门口的人把衣服拿进来放在床上，李叔后退，替莫关山把门关上。

一瞬的惶恐让莫关山猛地一激灵，低头看看自己乌黑的衣服全身沾满了不可言说的气味，他没擦干净就被人带了过来，贺呈的话他可以考虑，他没什么挑剔的，甚至可以跪在他脚边讨好求好处，莫关山自嘲地笑了声，脱下衣服就往浴室走去。

贺呈咬着烟看着之前他让人拟出来的地皮合同，重重按在桌上：“你们行善啊？让人白占我们的便宜，讨回来的地皮再怎么说也要狠狠宰他们一笔，要好心就去寺庙，滚回去重新改！” 

“是，我们重新改！”底下人被说得满头大汗，急忙把散落的合同拿去改。

“有些人太平日子过久了，都把什么都忘了，现在都敢争了？”不自量力！贺呈心情烦躁地捏了捏山根，呼出一口浊气，偏头看了看窗外天气不错，就是冷。

想到了他二弟。

然后想到他昨天带回来个人，那个，卖/屁/股的白皙男人。

贺呈来到了贺天门房前，抬起脚刚想一脚踹门，忽而停下，把脚放下，转而抬起手斯文地敲了敲。

无人回应，贺呈一把握住门把打开进去，暖色调的装潢少年人踏入青年的气息，满是朝气，一眼就看到了躺在床上的贺天，睁着眼，眼底全是血丝。

阴影盖住了他的视野，眼珠子一转，就看到了他大哥贺呈那成熟男人的身影，西装撑得有轮廓，略随意地插着裤袋偏头看着他，开口第一句话。

“醒了？”

贺天心想，明知故问。

接着第二句话就是。

“年轻人要节制。”


	3. 命3

贺天一听这话，侧过头眼睛一闭，这话听着像调侃，实际上是他大哥暴怒的前奏，被子发出窸窸窣窣的声音，翻过身他只得闷闷地说：“哥。”犹如一只幼兽咕噜着嗓子求饶，求着他大哥的原谅，“我错了，不会有第二次了。”

几缕光爬进房间里，像油画里添了几笔亮色的颜料，两人呈出艺术感般的构图，贺呈垂下睫毛看了他弟一眼，抬手细细摩挲那柔腻的发丝，叹了口气，贺天一顿，慢慢睁开眼，转头看到他大哥坐在他床边。

“小孩儿，长大了。”

时间沉淀的味道就像是贺呈独有的香水，沉稳安心，贺天听着，主动拿额头蹭了蹭他哥的膝盖，贺呈什么都看在眼里，毕竟贺天是他带大的，孩子大了有些事也是由不得他掌控的，该放手的时候就该放。

贺呈胸膛闷笑一声：“这种事大哥不怪你，但也不能太放纵。”一拍他的肩膀，“起来了，洗漱完赶紧去吃饭。”

“嗯。”

莫关山一觉睡到大天亮，第一眼看到天花板上吊着水晶灯跟他之前破房里墙皮剥落的对比让他恍惚，窗帘缝隙淅淅沥沥洒了点光进来，直射面门，莫关山眯着眼睛想了好久才想起来自己身处在什么地方。

他起来抹了把脸，唉，他在贺府，抓起搁在旁边的衣服慢腾腾穿上，扣上最后一颗纽扣时听到门外有人敲门，接着一声女声响起：“莫先生，您起了吗？”

莫关山急急忙忙地套上裤子，嘴里说着：“起……起了，等下。”

门外的声音接着说：“莫先生您不用着急，我来告诉您一声早饭可以吃了，餐厅在楼下。”

莫关山一听这话一下子松懈下来，抓着衣服下摆塞进裤子里，没有打开门，嘴里应着：“嗯，好的，我这就下去。”

长衫穿久了，如今穿西式衬衫西装浑身都别扭，脖子上依稀的痕迹还能看见，遮也遮不住，就这么别扭地下楼，那台留声机矗立在原地，上面那朵金色大喇叭让他恍惚，恍惚又回到了昨晚，那靡靡之音的享受和贺呈霸道的决定……

“站在那里发什么愣呢？”

莫关山一哆嗦吓得差点摔倒，是正在吃饭的贺呈，旁边坐着贺天，兄弟俩都不约而同看向他。

只是贺天的眼神含着莫名，舀到面前的粥也不喝了就维持着这个姿势，开口就是：“大哥，你让他来的？”

贺呈不语，端起咖啡看起了报纸，沉默就是另一个意思了，贺天震惊之余觉得有些不对。

究于特殊的处子情结，一旦有了耳鬓厮磨肌肤之亲，那人身上沾着自己的味道，留着挽留的风情，那该是完完全全是属于自己的。这时候出现在贺府，他大哥的神情、态度与之前截然相反，逐渐涌升的微妙气氛让他抓心挠肝，双眼的血丝布满眼白，看起来更加狰狞可怖了。

“来。”贺呈拉开椅子让莫关山坐下，带着如沐春风的稳重把那人无处安放的慌张安抚好，欺身嗅着他的发丝，温声道，“别怕，吃饭。”

无端的亲密让莫关山肌肉绷紧，周身飘荡的都是贺呈的味道，是喷香水了，幽幽的木质香，可着味道不但莫关山不舒心，而且让人发慌，莫关山僵硬着脖子说了声谢谢。

贺呈俯视着人，眼神藏着真心又含着试探，绅士地回应：“不客气。”

餐桌上三种不同的情绪犹如绽开暴风般漩涡，贺天实在是不敢置信他大哥的举动，什么意思，手上的勺子捏得发颤势有一把折断的趋势，蓦地搅进碗里粥液溅满手，滚烫地沁入皮肤，没有丝毫痛觉似的，贺天把两人的暧昧看在眼里。

大哥为人他是知道的，不可能做这种头脑发热的事情，他大哥故意的吗？还是有什么目的？

狂啸的愤怒暂时被压制住，盯住莫关山哑哑地问：“大哥，你把他带来了吗？我和他昨晚……你也知道的。”话是对着贺呈的。

贺呈淡淡地：“我知道，是我带他来的。”

“为什么？”

莫关山心里一阵发毛，揪着餐巾布，只得低着头看着桌子上的煎鸡蛋，已经没有热度了，冷冰冰地躺在盘中任人食用，连顿早餐都能被兄弟俩吃成这幅样子，莫关山决定自己说点什么，于是：“是我说的！”

面前的两人转头一起看向他，贺天满脸的质问，贺呈毫无所谓的面孔，莫关山咽了口唾沫，接着说：“是我，因为……”

“因为我说要做贺大少的情人，所以央求他带我来的。”

“贺二少也不要这么生气，是我的原因。”说完弃之刀叉不用，举起筷子夹起鸡蛋吃了起来，他太饿了，顾不了此时此刻尴尬的局面了。

诡异的寂静爬上食厅，唯独莫关山一人剥落此境。


	4. 命4

呜咽声顺着唾液吞下那副单薄的胸膛，只泄出了娇娇的鼻音，贺呈掐着莫关山的脸颊啄吻，一点一点含住裹吮，男人滚烫的气息似要灼伤了怀里的那个人，莫关山从未招架过如此热烈的吻，湿漉漉的触感是要把他烧尽，莫关山推着贺呈的脸逃离，他知道贺呈这么突如其来的把他抓来是因为什么，不就是他当着贺天的面承认自己要做他的情人吗，可是这拖人就啃的举动简直就是莫名其妙！

“贺大少你现在在做什么你知道吗！！”莫关山气喘吁吁避开贺呈的热情，保持一尺距离，抿着红彤彤的嘴唇略凶神恶煞的瞪着他。

“我很清楚自己在做什么，有些高兴，情不自禁。”贺呈难得眼神带着世俗的赤裸，携带一把旺火要将两人同归于尽，舌头舔了舔被莫关山咬痛的嘴角，扭过莫关山的脸，嗓音低哑“还有，嘴巴这么厉害以前是怎么伺候那些男人的，再敢乱咬我就卸了你的下巴。”

对手握大权的人来说捏死他莫关山就跟捏死一只蚂蚁一样，毫不吹灰之力，他的命都在他手里，他又有什么理由说不要呢？有了自知之明莫关山眼梢沾上怒气的红转化成艳丽，自己小心碰了碰贺呈的手，见没什么反应于是便大着胆子牵起来，举到两人面前，视角一换。贺呈透过自己指缝看到莫关山慢慢张开嘴讨好似的舔舐，手指头被迫染上温热湿糯，整个吞没，不言而喻，贺呈眼神黯了黯，压抑着有些叫嚣的情绪，眼前景色只有莫关山那滑溜的舌，像一条蛇，快要滑进他的心里了。

莫关山口腔砸弄手指咕噜直响，眉毛挑着让人误会的痴迷，故意说着：“贺大少您大人有大量，不要跟我计较，您说什么我都听你的。”

贺呈抽出滑腻腻的手，直接抚上莫关山那片薄薄的眼睑摩挲着，“餐桌上那番话，看来我没看错你，贺天玩归玩，但我还是要告诉他，要有分寸，什么地方都要控制自己。”顺着眼睑滑向唇瓣，一按，“也正好，让他明白有些东西不会永远属于自己。”

莫关山双手握住贺呈那几根手指，抬起下巴有些不安分地说：“贺大少是在教二少，不怕以后二少也这么对你吗？”

手指的主人压身揪着莫关山的头发，闷闷笑起来：“好啊，我一手带大的小孩有这个能力我会很高兴的。”

说完撒开手让莫关山去洗脸，自己搓着手指说：“以后别这么直接舔上来。”拉着人到浴室，打开水龙头打湿毛巾。

莫关山有些错愕，仰起脸乖乖让贺呈洗，洗完了还给他擦干净，很熟练的模样，莫关山反应慢一拍地回应喃喃说：“如果贺大少不喜欢，其他方面我会让您满意的。”

莫关山撑住洗手台让贺呈擦着脸，他矮了他一个头，视线自下而上宛如偷窥，莫关山看到他眼前那透着性感的侧脸，扯起一个了无奈的笑：“以后吧。”

这短短三个字让莫关山霎时愣住，他那些小心思被贺呈这么一弄，全都收敛了起来，再不怎么不安分也被驯服地服服帖帖的，只得摆出最真实的一面。

“那，嘴…嘴角…”

“嗯？”

“还疼吗？对不起。”

贺呈对着镜子一照，结痂了，不碍事，“没事。”深深看了一眼那个此时泛着软的人，“以后小心点。”

莫关山盯着他的下颚，几不可闻说了声知道了。

他真的很有魅力。

和他以往见到的完全不同。

莫关山耳朵却不知不觉红了，像待人采摘的小野果，藏着些许绣羞意，露出娇红的颜色，小心的低下头，试图把自己遮挡起来。

贺天垂头丧气的窝在房间里，莫关山说完那句话后大哥的表情他看得清清楚楚，急不可耐地抓着人往房间拖，那人惊慌蜷缩着，而自己全身被大哥的举动震惊得全身僵硬，这样眼睁睁看着人被带走，搁在桌子上那喝了几口的咖啡都打翻了，湿了一地。

回想事情缘由，只不过是瞅中了孤单的莫关山在大冷天还要营业，他看向自己那一眼让他脊背蓦地一活，被击地心痒痒的，寒天夜晚头脑发慌跟着他进屋，在热腾腾的小窝确实很享受，两人细水长流那样弄了一番，心满意足地昏昏然地睡了过去，眼睛一睁却在自己房间里。

冷静让贺天催生出屈辱感，不断在脑海里翻滚，锈红的眼激地他发疼，顿悟了今日发生的种种看来是他大哥确实生气了，而且是想告诉他收敛脾性，然后还有一点。

他大哥有私心。

想通后，贺天翻身把自己埋进枕头里闷闷一笑，如父如兄的大哥在他心里面是向上望的威严形象，亲眼看见，也有凡人一面，贺天释然了。


End file.
